1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for releasably connecting the ends of optical waveguide fibers inserted into a V-shaped groove in the connector and then holding said ends in place by means of an element which continuously pushes them into the groove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of this type is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 23 63 986. In the known structure of this device, the V-shaped groove which accepts the fiber ends is located in a first structural piece which is closed off by the flat surface of a second structural piece, while a third structural piece presses the said first two pieces together continuously. This known type of structure has several disadvantages, some of which are serious.
In the first embodiment of the above device, in which the two half-cylindrical pieces are brought under a cover (one of which two pieces has the V-shaped groove) and are held together by heat shrinking a sleeve of plastic tubing on them, it is difficult to form the connection because in order to do so a plurality of structural parts must be manipulated along with the two fiber ends. Also, in order to release the connection one of the structural pieces must be destroyed, namely the plastic tubing sleeve. Moreover, the connection cannot be visually checked for the proper distance between the end faces of the fibers, either during or after the formation of the connection.
In the second embodiment, in which a plate with parallel V-shaped grooves is acted on by a pressure strip (or beam) which can be moved into the tightened position by means of screws, there is the disadvantage that the compressive forces acting from the two sides in the connection can be different, because for each screw the force depends on the force exerted by the operator in tightening the screw. A consequence of this can be axial i.e., transverse misalignment of the fiber ends. Another undesirable effect is that the fiber ends must be pushed or "threaded" into the V-shaped grooves, so that particles of dirt present there are pushed forward to the location of the connection. Finally, as with the first embodiment the connection cannot be inspected for correctness either during or after its formation.
These objections apply similarly to the remaining embodiments of the above reference. The most serious possible defects in the type of fiber connection sought, namely transverse or "axial" misalignment, excessive separation between the end faces of the fibers, an angle due to a defect or tilting, and/or some kind of contamination of the connecting region, are a result of the aforementioned disadvantages, and cannot be observed visually in the completed connection. Also, the problem of releasing tension on the fibers in the neighborhood of the connection is not adequately solved in the known device.